¡¡One shot especial! La Navidad de Maka
by Draconari
Summary: ¡Maka ha olvidado que es el día de la navidad! ¿Qué hará para arreglarlo? Soul se ha currado su regalo... ¿que le regalará ella? Lemmon  ya vais avisados XD


Wolaaa! Feliz Navidad a todos y a todas! Espero sinceramente que se os cumplan vuestros deseos o por lo menos que os regalen lo que queríais XDD He decidido crear este one-shot navideño porque creo que se lo merecen Maka y Soul.

Vamos allá!

**Maka. Pov.**

Fuahhh… Otro día más… Voy a preparar el desayuno…

-¿Soul? ¿Qué haces?

-El desayuno, ¿no se ve?

-Pero…lo suelo hacer yo… ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo tú?

-Es Navidad

¿NAVIDAD? ¡Se me había pasado por completo! ¡Y no he comprado nada!

-Entonces, ¿qué tienes para mi?

-E-espera un momento, Soul. Tengo que salir a hacer unas cosas.

-Tranquila, te esperaré. Total, hoy me apetece quedarme en casa.

-V-vale, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Salí de casa. ¡Madre mía! ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar que era Navidad? ¡Al centro comercial ahora mismo!

-¿Maka?

-¿Maka-chan?

-¿Tsubaki? ¿Chrona? ¿Qué haceis aquí, chicas?

-Bueno…Yo estaba aquí porque…Bueno, nunca he celebrado la navidad con Medusa y, bueno… Kid y yo… Quiero regalarle algo, pero no sé lidiar con ello…

-Y yo, al verla así, he decidido ayudarla… ¿y tú, Maka-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡¿Eh? Y-yo… (Suspira) Bueno, supongo que os lo puedo contar… Se me olvidó por completo que era Navidad, y no le he comprado un regalo…

-Vaya… ¿y por qué Soul-san no te acompaña?

-Porque es su regalo el que se me ha olvidado…

-¡MAKA-CHAN! ¡¿Pero cómo se te puede olvidar el regalo para tu arma?

-Ya lo sé…Agh, me siento fatal, pero no sé que regalarle…

-B-bueno, ya que estamos todas juntas, a lo mejor… Podemos comprar todo juntas, ¿no?

-¡Buena idea Chrona!

-¿Y a mí que me vas a comprar, Chrona? Porque no te habrás olvidado de mi, ¿verdad?

-¡Ragnarok! E-esto, por supuesto que no… Luego te lo daré…

-¡Chrona, mentirosa! ¡Te voy a pellizcar la nariz!

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Eso duele!

-Ragnarok…

-¿Y tú que quieres ahora, pecho-plano?

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

Dejé a Ragnarok inconsciente. ¡Se lo había buscado! ¡Pegar a Chrona y encima llamarme pecho-plano…! ¡Si no fuera porque cada vez que le pego, hago algo de daño a Chrona, le machacaría a librazos!

-Bueno, Maka, Chrona, ¿vamos?

=¡SIIII!

Fuimos al corte inglés (aunque estemos en Death City, estos tíos llegan a cualquier parte…), empezamos a ver un montón de cosas: Ropa, CD's, Videos antiguos, Cámaras de fotos, DVD's, Juguetes, Videojuegos… Vimos un montón de cosas, pero no vi nada que le pudiese gustar a Soul… Me estaba desesperando. Después de varias horas de mirar cosas nos tomamos un café y empezamos a hablar:

-Oye, Chrona, ¿qué ves en Kid que te gusta tanto?

-B-bueno… Se esfuerza mucho en arreglar las cosas, hace poco me cortó el pelo una peluquera y él le quitó las tijeras de la mano, dejándome un peinado simétrico… Me gustó mucho que se preocupase por mi… Además, l-le admiro mucho…No soporta la maldad, y aún así él…me aceptó… y b-bueno…

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Te has puesto colorada como un tomate, Chrona!

-Oye, y tú Tsubaki…¿qué hay entre tú y BS?

-¡Ay! Bueno, como sabrás no cazamos ni una alma…Pero su mirada, su determinación, sus músculos… (suspira pero inmediatamente se tapa la boca, poniéndose más colorada que un tomate cherry)

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Cómo se nota que estás por él!

-¡C-calla!

-¿Y- y tú qué Maka-san?

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué tal tú y Soul?

-Bueno…Siempre me enfado mucho con él, es un salido. Además, lo único que le interesa es ser el más cool…Pero apenas me ha revelado nada de él…

-Pero, ¿qué sientes por él?

¿Qué qué sentía yo por Soul? ¿Ese idiota salido, cínico…de preciosos ojos color rubí y esa sonrisa enigmática…?

-¡Maka!

Tsubaki chasqueó los dedos delante de mi, despertándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Qué?

-Vale, tu empanamiento te ha delatado… Estás coladita por él, ¿verdad?

-Bueno…

A quien quiero engañar, ¡me vuelve loca verle! Más de una vez he querido abrazarle, besarle… pero… ¿y si no le gusto? ¿y si salimos, pero lo hace tan solo porque le doy pena?

-Maka…

-¿?

-Mira, no se lo digas a nadie, pero he estado espiando a BS y a Soul. Y tuvieron una conversación la mar de entretenida.

_Hace unos días_

**Tsubaki. Pov.**

Buff, ese tonto ni siquiera está notando mi presencia.

-Oye viejo, se está acercando el día de Navidad. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Mira, BS, paso de emborracharme contigo otra vez. Desde el día de tu cumpleaños en el que te hice caso en eso, tuve resaca durante dos semanas enteras.

-No hablo de eso, imbécil. ¡Hablo de Maka y tú! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Bueno… La verdad es que no lo sé… Sabes lo que siento por ella, pero, tengo miedo de que me rechace… Además, no se me ocurre que darle…

-Por eso no te preocupes, viejo. ¡Te ayudaremos! ¡Además, los mejores regalos se dan con el corazón!

_Volvemos al presente_

**Maka. Pov.**

Me quedé helada… Soul, ¿enamorado de mí?

-Maka, como dijo BS… Los mejores regalos se dan con el corazón…

Con el corazón…¿eh?

-Creo que ya sé que darle. Bueno, vuelvo a casa…

=Te acompañamos.

-¿Y eso?

-Tu confía en nosotras.

Llegamos a mi casa… Qué raro…¿Todas las luces apagadas?...Esto me da muy mala espina…

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD MAKA!

Entonces las luces se encendieron y ahí estaban todos mis amigos, conocidos, Shinigami-sama, mi padre, Stein…

-¿Q-qué haceís todos aquí?

-Bueno, Maka, Soul y BS querían darte una sorpresa y decidimos dártela todos nosotros.

-Así es Maka-chan, además, aquí están todos los alumnos del Shibusen gracias a una amplificación de mi alma. He podido distorsionar un poquito el espacio de tu piso…Espero que no te importe ^u^

-C-claro que no, Shinigami-sama

-Bueno, Maka, ¡aquí tienes el regalo de tu querido papaíto!

-Tché… Bueno, es navidad…Por esta vez, no pasa nada si te perdono, ¿vale…papá?

-¡Mi regalo! ¡Ya me lo has dado! ¡Gracias Dios! ¡Gracias por escuchar mis plegarias!

Vaya hombre…

La gente se divertía. Tsubaki estaba justo al lado de BS, y éste le estaba susurrando algo que la había hecho sonrojarse. Kid y Chrona habían salido hacía un rato afuera. Era la primera vez que Chrona veía nieve y Kid quiso mostrarla el paisaje navideño. Se los veía muy felices, y Kid la arrimó contra su pecho nada más salir del portal de mi casa… Todo estaba saliendo bien para las distintas parejas… Solo faltábamos él y yo…

**Soul. Pov.**

Los siguientes minutos fueron estresantes… Maka recibía regalos de mucha gente. Entonces le di el mío…

-T-toma Maka… Esto es para ti.

-¿? ¿Qué me das?

Era un CD con mis canciones… Así fue como nos conocimos. Ella, yo y mi piano… Mis canciones… Todas eran distintas, recordando cada momento que pasamos juntos: Cuando nos conocimos, las batallas, las heridas, la batalla con el Kishin… y nuestro triunfo… Solo había una que no trataba de temas ya pasados, sino que miraba hacia un futuro incierto, pero del cual sabía que podríamos salir ganando, juntos… hasta la muerte.

-Soul…es precioso…

-Tienes muy buen gusto, Soul-san.

A pesar de que eran canciones tocadas con el piano, sin una sola voz, pude transmitir mis sentimientos en ese CD…

Entonces Maka se acercó a mi y me susurró:

-Soul, te daré tu regalo, cuando todos se hayan ido.

¡Pasaron horas!¡La gente aunque había fulminado mis reservas de Coca-cola, whisky, Martini, y demás objetos de alcohol, aún quería seguir la fiesta. El padre de Maka, increíblemente, se mantuvo sin beber nada.

-Si mi hijita me ha perdonado, no es cuestión de volver a manchar mi historial bebiendo y emborrachándome en pleno día de Navidad, ¿no crees?

Solo entonces sentí algo de respeto a ese hombre…

Cuando se fueron todos (no veais lo que nos costó echar a Stein a la calle, que se había armado con bisturís y dijo que nos diseccionaría a todos…), cerré la puerta con llave. Recogimos todo…Entonces Maka me llamó.

-Soul…¿puedes venir un momento?

-Voy.

Estaba en su habitación. Se quería quitar el traje con el que se había vestido. Era un traje verde esmeralda… que hacía juego con sus preciosos ojos. Como era un regalo de Kid, el cierre estaba justo en el medio, y Maka no llegaba.

-¿Me ayudas, por favor?

-De acuerdo… Pero luego no me des si veo algo que no tendría que ver…

Me pareció oírle murmurar algo así como: eso es lo que menos me va a preocupar.

Cuando pude quitarle el cierre, me dispuse a salir de la habitación, cuando entonces, ella me cogió de la mano.

-¿Adonde vas?

-Bueno…te he ayudado con el cierre, así que me iba a ver la tele…

-Tonto, aún no te he dado tu regalo.

-¿Y cuando me lo vas a dar?

-Ahora mismo.

Y sin decir nada más, me besó. Fue un beso inesperado. Maka, mi ángel, me estaba besando… Y me gustaba…

-Te quiero, Maka.

-Y yo a ti, Soul…

Entonces la besé yo. Un poco más fuerte… Fue un beso con pasión. Quería demostrarla cuanto la quería. Mi piel me ardía y pronto me di cuenta de que Maka me estaba quitando la chaqueta.

-¿M-maka?

-Soul, ya estoy harta de esperar… Quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío… Porque te amo demasiado y llevo mucho tiempo ocultándolo…

¿Ella también? Entonces me di cuenta de que yo la quería más que a nada en el mundo… Y la volví a besar. No quería separarme de ella, pero algo me decía que ya estaba bien de tanto beso, y que empezase a hacer algo más.

Le quité el sujetador y miré sus pechos… Era cierto que eran algo pequeños, pero a mi me parecían perfectos… Empecé a lamerlos. Su piel era suave y cada vez que chupaba sus pezones ella gemía de placer.

-S-soul, no es justo…

-¿?

-Tu estás haciendo todo el trabajo…déjame a mi también…

Entonces, ella me terminó de desnudar y cogió mi miembro… Empezó a lamerlo. Emití un gruñido…Se sentía tan bien… La boca de Maka…tan caliente y húmeda…

-M-maka…

-¿Si, Soul?

-¿Estás preparada?

-…Sí.

Entonces le quité las braguitas. Eran blancas, con un lacito en el medio… Empecé a lamer un poco su zona intima… Ella no paraba de revolverse, pidiéndome que no parase… Entonces la noté. Noté que era el momento.

-Maka, allá voy.

-Bésame.

-¿Qué?

-Bésame mientras lo haces…por favor…

No pude negarme a eso. La besé…y la penetré. Intentó dar un grito, pero se lo impedí. La besé con pasión, acallando cualquier tipo de dolor…

-Maka…¿ya no te duele?

-N-no…Adelante.

Empecé a moverme lentamente. De dentro hacia afuera…Maka tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se las lamí. Ella se río un poco. Lamí sus pechos mientras seguía con mi rítmico mete-saca… Fui acelerando poco a poco. Maka me pedía más y más. A mi me ardía todo el cuerpo…Quería tenerlo todo a la vez: Sus pechos, sus labios, su vagina… ¡Ojalá pudiese ser uno de eso dioses con varios miembros!

Entonces, ocurrió. Había tenido varios orgasmos en mi vida, pero este se llevaba la palma. Noté un cosquilleo desde el pelo que recorría toda mi espina dorsal, llegando finalmente a mi miembro… Como no quería dejarla embarazada, lo saqué inmediatamente de su vagina y se lo metió en la boca. Me corrí varias veces y ella también… Al finalizar la noche, ambos estábamos exhaustos y ella tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de mi semen. Nos duchamos juntos. Le puse el pijama y ella el mío…

-¿Te ha gustado tu regalo de Navidad?

-Mucho… Te quiero Maka…

-Feliz Navidad, Soul.

-Feliz Navidad, Maka.

**Y hasta aquí! Es mi primer lemmon, así que no sé cómo estará… Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Ya tenía yo ganas de hacer un one-shot…Espero que lo disfruten cierto: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! ¡OS DESEO UNA NAVIDAD LLENA DE ILUSIÓN, REGALOS, ESPERANZA Y MUCHA, MUCHA DIVERSIÓN! Cuidaos mucho! Ya~neeeeeeeeeee!Suscribíos y ¿Reviews? XD**


End file.
